


Habits of my heart

by Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008



Category: Tik Tok - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008
Summary: Lexi and Ben are nineteen years old with the world at their feet. Fresh out of high school. And then their lives change. Drastically.
Relationships: Lexi Rivera/ Ben Azelart
Kudos: 1





	Habits of my heart

Chapter One- If I just lay here  
It’s not like Lexi Rivera wasn’t an adult because she was...but nineteen. She had only graduated high school last year. There was still so many things she wanted to do. Yeah, she eventually wanted to settle down and start a family but obviously that’s not what was in store. Lexi continues to stare at the red plus sign on the pregnancy test, maybe it was a faulty test. That was always a possibility. Right?  
“I need to call Ben.” The brunette sighs locking her bathroom door, and dialing her boyfriend’s phone number.  
Ben’s POV   
“Hello?” The curly haired male answers his phone on the last ring, without checking to see who was calling.  
“It’s me...”came his girlfriends uncertain voice.  
“Oh, hey Lex. What’s going on?” Ben asked, picking up on something being wrong.  
“I took a pregnancy test and I uh, it’s positive.” Lexi stutters, this probably wouldn’t be any less stressful if he were here with her.  
“You’re pregnant?” Ben forces out, shocked.  
“I haven’t been to the doctor or anything but, this test seems to think so.”


End file.
